


in for a penny, in for a pound

by redskyes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Queen Bang Chan, lee felix has a big dick, this fic suffers from the chanlix effect aka they're grossly in love no matter the trope or setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskyes/pseuds/redskyes
Summary: Looking at Felix doesn't prepare you for the unexpected things about him, the things hidden by his slender frame and cute, pretty face. Things such as his deep voice for example.And his dick for another. Because Felix has a big dick. Big enough to be noteworthy and to be too much for Chan to handle. He never stood a chance.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 27
Kudos: 219
Collections: Div's Favorites





	in for a penny, in for a pound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomorrowisblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowisblue/gifts).



> first of all, i had finished this fic before the news about hyunjin came out and i just want to say that i fully support him and skz as ot8. we're all going to get through this together.
> 
> anyway, this fic is all the fault of [this video right here](https://twitter.com/linokatsuki/status/1363917314840748032) thank you felix for being proud of something unmentionable. this is my first fic in this fandom, my first fic in a while, and my first smut for an even longer while so be kind.
> 
> full thanks to a. for always being willing to read my fics, this one included, and for supporting me always. this fic wouldn't exist without you, mostly because you gave me the title but yeah i love you and im lucky to have you as my friend <3
> 
> to emery, you've already read this but im still gifting it to you anyway i love you lots <3

Chan doesn't like surprises. He likes being in control of situations, to have thought through every scenario before they can even happen. Always best case and worst case in said situations.

He makes exceptions, of course. Such as when the "kids" do something thoughtful for him like bringing him food or taking care of something for him. It warms his heart being reminded of how much they care, enough that it overwhelms the part of him that wants to tell them that they shouldn't have to.

Caring for someone is a two way street, Chan knows. It does even when he forgets to look both ways.

So, it shouldn't have been a surprise when Felix told him how he felt about him. Chan had spent so long looking in his direction, basking in his light and laughter, that it really shouldn't have come as a surprise. No one seemed that shocked when they found out. Even for Felix and his kind of dedication to skinship, kisses on the lips are noteworthy and Felix has no qualms handing them out in front of the others. His good mornings are always accompanied by a peck because, in Felix's words, Chan looks too beautiful to resist, and he looks even more so after being kissed. He'll punctuate that with another kiss against the shell of Chan's ear no matter whoever is yelling their objections at the time and place in the background. One day, Chan's entire being is going to melt into a puddle because of Felix, not just his insides which are reduced into gooey pulp on a regular basis.

So yeah, no one else was surprised. So Chan shouldn't have been surprised either. Except he was. The best case scenario where Felix felt the same way that he did was nothing more than a dream because this was Felix, the boy who was his best friend, his soulmate who reminded him of his first home, of sand under his fingernails and humid heat on his skin, and who helped Chan build his second home, one of the final pieces to the puzzle Chan had spent years trying to solve. Felix was gorgeous and breathtaking inside and out.

Chan couldn't say when his feelings for Felix had started to grow or what had sparked them. He could only say when they had reached their fullest, that one day he had looked at Felix through the practice room mirrors and he couldn't look away. He had stared for an eternity because Felix was there, right there in front of him, beautiful, cheerful, wonderful, and he was the only thing Chan could see, that Chan wanted to touch and hold.

Whenever he closed his eyes, all he saw was Felix burned into them. 

When Felix confesses to Chan standing in the kitchen doorway, in the borderline between dawn and night when the sky has only just started to wake, Chan closes his eyes so he can remember how to breathe.

"I thought you were going to reject me," Felix says later that morning, the two of them curled up in Chan's bunk facing each other, sharing breaths and everything. "And then I would have to leave the dorm and Korea all just to go live as a hermit somewhere where no one would ever find me so I could die of shame in peace."

"I couldn't," Chan says. "I could never. You mean so much to me."

Felix looks up at him. His eyes are open, filled with something that Chan recognises, something he didn't fully understand before now. He reaches up with a hand to brush against Chan's cheekbone. Felix is always gentle, bursting with love under the surface, and he's gentle now, leaning in first, eyes glancing down to Chan's lips before falling shut as their mouths meet. Chan follows suit, tilts his head so they can fit together better, and closes his eyes so all he knows is Felix and the taste of his soft lips.

They break eventually. Chan opens his eyes to find Felix staring at him again filled with that expression that Chan knows now is love. "I've liked you for so long," Felix says, not for the first time that day, lips brushing Chan's before he leans in for another kiss.

"We could have been doing this much earlier," Chan says the next time they break apart.

"We're doing it now," Felix says. He finds Chan’s hand under the blanket, takes it in his so he can rub comforting strokes into the back of it. "I'm happy to be here with you now."

"Me too," Chan says. "You always make me happy."

The next time they kiss, Chan gets to experience what Felix's smile tastes like. It's as sweet and lingers just like he thought it would.

He is always happy with Felix, nevermind where they are or what they're doing. He's happy just getting to spend time with Felix, to be able to look at him without having to shield his gaze.

He's happy right now even if he's not looking at Felix per se. It's hard to look at someone and make out with them at the same time.

They're making out on Felix's bed, Chan didn't want to bump his head off the ceiling again like what had happened when they tried this a few days ago in his top bunk, and this way, it means that Chan gets the pleasure of having Felix sitting all pretty in his lap, slim yet strong thighs bracketing his own, Felix's slender waist fitting perfectly in his hands and lips moving against his, sweet and warm.

Felix is the one who started it. He had given Chan a look that involved a lot of wiggling eyebrows and hiding his face behind a sweater paw courtesy of the hoodie Chan had long accepted he was never getting back. He likes to take the lead and Chan is all so willing to follow him. Felix nips and bites on Chan's bottom lip until he opens up with a gasp, he cups Chan's chin with both of his hands to move him right where he wants him, letting go only to twirl his fingers into the loose curls on Chan's nape. This up close, Felix is not so much gentle as a force of nature, a whirlwind, a storm, ready and willing to take whatever he wants from Chan.

Chan isn't willing to go down so easily though. He pulls away from Felix's lips and out of his grip, moves to press kisses down the line of Felix's jaw, relishes in the whimper Felix makes when he sets on mouthing at the hinge of his jaw, the hand in his hair tightening. He wants nothing more than to leave a mark or two or more right where everyone can see them. They would look as beautiful on Felix's skin as his freckles, Chan thinks, bruises and sunspots painted across every inch of his skin.

"Chris," Felix whines when Chan nips at the sensitive skin on his neck before leaving soothing kisses over it. "Chris, please." He tugs hard, pulling Chan away from him, and grinds down into Chan at the same time, making them both gasp, Chan's arousal suddenly feeling overwhelming.

Felix repeats the motion, accompanied by another high pitched whine, and Chan rolls up to meet him. His fingertips are digging into Felix's hips hard enough to bruise. He hopes they do.

"Fuck, Felix,” Chan lets slip. 

"Yes," Felix says, grinding down once more, angle shifting so that they line up perfectly.

It hits Chan then. Literally hits him because somehow he had let something very important slip from his mind until now.

Looking at Felix, there's things you wouldn't expect from him, parts of him hidden under the slender frame and cute, pretty face. His voice is one of them, Chan still remembers when he first met Felix just how shocked he was by the deep pitch of the voice coming out his mouth.

His dick is another one. Because Felix has a big dick. A noteworthy big dick. One that Chan had forgotten about until it's there pressing against him.

"Chris?" 

Chan manages to gather up what may be his last remaining braincell to bring him back to reality. He blinks, looks at Felix who is staring at him with concern in his eyes. "You good?" He asks.

Chan nods, still not capable of words. Felix frowns. "We can stop," he says. "We don't need to keep on going, we can go back to kissing or we could cuddle. We don't even have to do anything else together if you’re not feeling it. I understand." Despite his words, Chan can spot the way that Felix deflates, shoulders dropping.

Chan opens his mouth, tries to word, but all that comes out is air alongside the static from his brain bleeding out because now that his brain has been reminded about the existence of Felix’s dick, it’s all he can think about. Especially when it’s still there, pressing him into through all the layers of material. 

Felix forces a smile, then presses a small kiss against Chan's cheek and seemingly goes to lift himself up, away from Chan, which can not happen.

"No! No, no, don't go," Chan says in a rush, keeping his grip on Felix tight, holding him in place on top of him. "Please don't go. I want you here."

Felix squints at him. Eyes scanning across his face, back and forth. "Are you okay?" 

"I want you," Chan says in lieu of an actual answer. “I promise, I really want you.”

"I want you too," Felix says with a smile and a kiss.

They make out for a long moment, and slowly Chan's spirit is returning back to his body, but then Felix pulls back, watching Chan with this soft smile as he reaches up to thumb his bottom lip, and says, "But you need to tell me where you disappeared off to."

"It's nothing serious," Chan says, resisting the urge to cover up his burning ears. Felix notices because he always notices when it comes to Chan. He moves his hand up to the tip of Chan's ear, brushes along the edge.

"You can trust me," Felix says.

"It's really nothing serious," Chan says. "You're going to laugh." Honestly, the more Chan thinks about it, the funnier the whole thing gets and the harder it is not to laugh himself.

Felix pouts. "No, I'm not. I take all my boyfriend's concerns seriously so hit me with it, I'm ready."

Chan has to laugh at that, just that exact phrasing, especially when Felix's face turns all offended, pout becoming even more prominent. "You're so cute," he notes around a giggle. "Your dick was distracting me, okay."

This noise appears out of Felix's throat, sharp and shocked, and it makes Chan laugh even harder, enough that he's falling forward onto Felix's shoulder.

"You're joking," Felix says.

Chan just shakes his head, still falling apart thanks to delirious laughter.

"Are you for real? I was seriously worried about you and you were just thinking about my dick. Guys only want one thing and it's fucking disgusting."

Now that he's started he can't stop laughing, everytime he thinks he's about to stop, Chan starts up again, spurred on by how with every second Felix is starting to break as well, his chest shaking with barely held in laughter. It feels like ages before Chan manages to gather himself again. He maybe needs to wipe a tear or two out of his eye.

"It's not nice to laugh at your boyfriend when he was worried about you," Felix says, pouting again.

"I'm sorry, baby," Chan says, doing his best to kiss the pout off his face.

"I accept your apology. That is, as long as you explain it to me. I want to hear what about my dick was distracting you.”

"I'm not saying it," Chan says. Felix knows he has a big dick. There's no way he doesn't and Chan is not going to encourage him anymore. He’s too much for Chan already. 

"C'mon, babe," Felix says. "Don't hold back. I want to hear everything you were thinking about in your pretty little head."

"Nope."

"Do you want me to start guessing?" Felix asks. "Because I can do that."

"You're cocky enough already," Chan says and is filled with immediate regret at the dirty smile on Felix's face.

"I certainly am, yes," Felix says, in one of his more ridiculous voices that is not appropriate for use in the bedroom.

"I'm never speaking to you again." Chan goes to try and kiss Felix, to see if that works for shutting him up, but Felix manages to dodge somehow, this too wide smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, babe, do you remember that time you walked in on me jerking off in the hotel room?"

Chan remembers it all too well, in stupid 1440p 60 fps quality. Felix on the sheets all spread out, writhing and squirming, moans muffled by the fingers stuffed deep into his mouth, hips thrusting up into the grip of his hand as it slid up and down the shaft of his dick.

"No," Chan lies.

Felix hums. His arms are draped across Chan's shoulders and he shifts his legs so they’re stretched out, hooking his ankles around Chan. "I don't believe you. I bet you jerked off to me after that right."

If you count fingering as jerking off, then sure, Chan had done that.

"No," Chan lies again.

"You saying you never thought about my dick at all," Felix says, moving his hands so they’re running down Chan’s biceps. “You’ve never thought about me at all like that.”

"You're more than just your dick," Chan says.

"True, but my dick is a big part of me," Felix says thoughtfully, like he's talking about some kind of important self realisation.

"What am I even supposed to say to that," Chan says. 

"Nothing. Just tell me what you were thinking about," Felix says.

Chan takes in a deep breath. Runs his tongue across his spit slick lips. "I could talk." He drags his teeth across his bottom lip, taking great satisfaction in how blown Felix's pupils are as they follow the movement. "Or I could suck your dick. Your choice, sunshine."

It's hard not to smile at the low fuck Felix lets out so Chan doesn't try to hold it back.

"Fuck, that's not fair," Felix says.

"You're not fair," Chan says.

“No, you’re not fair,” Felix says. 

Chan's laughing again. This all just feels so easy with Felix, natural in a way that it hasn't with anyone else before. "I want to make you feel good, baby," Chan says. "I want to take care of you, always. Especially if that means getting a mouthful of your fat cock.”

"Jesus fucking christ," Felix says and Chan doesn't get the chance to respond because Felix has gone back to kissing him, although there's nothing gentle about it now, it's bruising, forceful, Felix is kissing him like he's been starving for it, like the eye of the storm has finally passed and Chan is being swept away.

Felix can't seem to decide where to put his hands. He runs them down Chan's arms again, palms Chan's chest through the material, Chan can't help the moan he lets out at that, can't do anything about it either when Felix decides to squeeze his pecs, twists his nipples, seemingly very determined to wring all the noises he can out of him before sliding his hands down Chan’s front and then up his shirt, trying to brush against his abs.

"You're so hot," Felix says, voice deep enough to drown in. "Absolutely smoking hot, fucking gorgeous and all mine." Every word sends flushes of pleasure and warmth throughout Chan’s whole body.

He needs to show Felix he feels the same and he does it the only way that feels right now, by palming Felix through the material of his sweats, Felix letting out this harsh hiss as he does it, their mouths finding each other again. They’re still together when Felix pulls at Chan’s shirt. "Take it off. I wanna see you."

Chan knows that it will be so much easier if they actually broke apart from a minute, but that seems impossible right now. Letting go of Felix at all seems difficult as well, but Chan does so enough to lift his shirt up and over his head, and throws it off the bed and onto the floor.

"Shit," Felix whispers like he didn't mean to say it, like it just fell out. "Look at you. You're pink all the way down to your chest." His hand follows his words, fingers tracing down the flush.

Something burning curls inside Chan. His initial instinct is to hide away from Felix's hungry gaze, he's feeling all too exposed, as if he's going to combust, skin prickly and too tight. Yet it's easy to ignore that instinct when a bigger part of him wants to stay here forever, with Felix staring at him in slack jawed awe, with that all too consuming feeling of being seen, of being worshipped.

"You're so beautiful," Felix says, the same awe in his eye now coating his words. It turns out that Chan still has some work to do ignoring his instincts because that's too much for him to handle without covering his face and hiding behind his hands apparently. He hears Felix coo at him before wrapping his arms around Chan in a hug because never will there be a time where Felix will pass up the chance for a hug.

"Oh, god, you're so cute," Felix says, pressing kisses against Chan's hairline. "My boyfriend is so fucking cute. And handsome. And gorgeous.”

"No you’re cute," Chan manages even though his face feels like it's going to burn off.

"Nuh-uh. I'll reverse Uno you into oblivion, don't try me," Felix says.

Chan moves his hands off his face so he can wrap them around Felix and hold him tight. "You're incredible," he whispers.

"I love you," Felix says, planting it into Chan’s hair along with all the kisses. It's not the first time he said it. He's been saying it for a long time, before they ever got together, and it always made Chan's heart feel full, and that hasn't changed now. The weight of Felix's affection has always been too much for even Chan to handle.

"I love you too," Chan says, and his heart somehow keeps on growing at the expression on Felix's face, smiling so wide that his eyes are forming familiar crescent shaped moons. Soon, all Chan will be on the inside is nothing but pure heart because that's the only way he'll ever be able to contain all his love.

"Okay, you did say you were going to suck my dick right?"

"You really want me to suck your dick, huh," Chan says, a few giggles slipping out as he leans up to kiss Felix. They've started grinding against each other, more lazy rolls together, enough to keep the embers lit up. Chan settles his hands on Felix's ass, his cheeks fitting perfectly in his hands.

Felix eagerly nods as he tries to push back more into Chan’s grip. "Yep, yep."

"You really want me to," Chan says, reaching down to feel Felix again, bites Felix's lip instead of his own when he feels him twitch through the material.

"Yes, Chris."

"You're definitely comfortable with this, right?”

"Mate, you're getting down on both knees, not one. Relax, it’s just me."

Chan gives Felix a look. "Mate," he says.

"You called me bro last week when we were making out," Felix says.

"My hand wasn’t on your dick then," Chan points out. 

Felix does an exaggerated roll of the eyes. “Fine, sweetheart. Look, there’s nothing to worry about, babe. It’s still just me,” Felix says.

“That’s why I’m worried.” Chan sighs, plays with the strings on the hoodie Felix is wearing and stares at Felix’s cupid bow. "I know it’s just you, but I just--” He swallows insecurity down his throat. “I really want this to be good for you. This is our first time and I just really want to make you feel good and make sure that you enjoy it because it’s what you deserve. I don't want you to just be doing this because I want to," Chan says, wrapping one of the hoodie strings round his finger.

"Chris," Felix says. Something in his voice urges Chan to look up and meet his eye as Felix carries on. "I love you. I want to do this with you. I've wanted to do this for a long time. It really doesn’t matter if it’s good or not, as long as it’s you, it will be amazing.”

“I love you so much,” Chan says, curling his arms around Felix so he can embrace him fully, breath in his comforting scent to try and calm the overwhelming bursts of emotion in his chest. The hoodie smells like Felix now, sweet like his freshly baked pastries. Chan loves it almost as much as he loves him.

“I love you,” Felix says again. He holds Chan close like he could do it forever.

"I've got a few other things to say though," Felix says, letting go of Chan which Chan does in kind. “This is my first time.”

Chan tilts his head unsure what he's hearing. "First time getting your dick sucked?"

Felix laughs a little. "Yeah, first time with that, but also, it's my first time in general."

Of course, Chan's dick's twitches at that because it is very into that. Chan is very into it as well. The thought he’s going to be the first one who gets to see Felix like this is mind breaking. "Wow. Uhm, wow," is all he manages to say. It also makes him feel a little more nervous but he's not going to say that outloud now.

"And the second thing is," Felix starts. He moves forward so he's right against Chan's ear as he begins to whisper. "That time at the hotel room. When you walked in, I was thinking about you and how good you would look on your knees, with your pretty plush mouth wet and open, waiting patiently for my dick. All the little noises you would make while you were gagging on me."

Chan and Chan’s dick are both in agreement about being extremely into that.

"Are you ready to see if the real thing lives up to your imagination," Chan says, mouth moving without any input from his brain because the latter is well and truly dead. It's cut straight to organising its funeral instead of trying CPR.

"Definitely, yes,” Felix says.

Finally, Felix lifts himself off Chan and drops down on the bed beside him. Chan's thighs are a little numb and he's pretty sure there will be an indention in the shape of his ass on the bed but he still manages to get up to his feet with no problem. He turns around to face Felix who is laying back all relaxed, making for such a pretty sight. Lips bruised and used, cheeks flushed, sweatpants tented at the front where he's rubbing at himself idly.

"It's a good thing we had already moved my plushies," Felix says. 

Chan groans even as he kneels down. "You're right but also can we not talk about that right now," he says, grabbing a hold of one of Felix's ankles.

"Why not?" Felix says, all faux-innocence.

"Are you sure you've not done this before?"

"Definitely not," Felix says. "I was kind of too hung up on someone to try it with anyone else.”

"Well, I'm glad you're over them now," Chan says, rubbing circles against the delicate bones of Felix’s ankle.

Felix has this long suffering look on his face. "I am definitely not over them.” 

Chan blinks a few times, eyebrows knitting together. 

“Chris, please tell me you didn’t actually think it could be anyone else except you,” Felix says, like he’s trying not to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Well,” Chan says and he doesn’t get any further than that. 

“Oh, babe,” Felix says, full of affection and laughter.

“I thought you just said that it’s not nice to laugh at your boyfriend,” Chan says over the sound of Felix’s loud laughter. He puts on a frown. “Just get over here and let me suck your dick.” He tugs Felix’s ankle towards him.

Felix shuffles over to the end of the bed, throws his legs over the edge as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his sweats. Chan helps him pull them off and logically, Chan knew he was going to be greeted with the sight of Felix's dick through even less material but it still punches the breath out of him to actually see it straining against Felix's boxers, thick and huge and leaving a wet spot against the material.

Felix goes to take the hoodie off as well but Chan manages to stop drooling long enough to say something. "You should keep the hoodie on.” Chan says, looking up at Felix who is blinking down at him. "It looks good on you. You look so good in my clothes."

Felix squirms a little at that, and he lets out a little whimper when Chan pushes his thighs apart to leave a kiss against the soft skin hidden on the inside seam. Even here, there's freckles and Chan makes sure to leave kisses against each one he can find.

"Chris," Felix says, thighs tense under Chan's tongue and hands. "Chris." Chan works his way up Felix's thighs, swapping between the two before latching onto one specific spot to leave the kind of mark he's been wanting to this whole time. He can't get enough of Felix's noises, the twitch of his muscles, and the smell of Felix, mostly sweat and masculine but underpinned by this floral scent that Chan recognises as Felix’s perfume. Staying here forever would be absolutely no problem for Chan. He’d be pretty content in fact.

By the time Chan pulls back, there's a pretty red mark sitting on Felix's skin. He rubs over it with his hand, impressed with his own handiwork.

"I'm going to come in my boxers if you don't hurry up," Felix says.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

Chan gives into the urge to mouth at the wet spot on his boxers, unable to wait any longer, and it sets off a full body shiver through Felix. 

"I'm being serious, please, pretty please Chris." It comes out as a beg, a whine that’s strong enough to make something flare in Chan’s stomach.

"Only because you asked so nicely," Chan says, moving away so Felix can bring his legs together, but still sticking close by. 

With every moment, Felix is looking more and more out of it, biting down on his lips, hands running through his hair, making these aborted little movements into the air, like he's forgetting about everything except Chan. Chan wants to make sure that he stays that way, that all he knows is how good Chan makes him feel.

Felix lifts his hips to shimmy his boxers down over his ass, finally succeeding with a grunt, and slides them down his legs before kicking them off. He narrowly misses Chan with his foot but honestly he's welcome to kick Chan in the skull because it's not like there's anything left in there anyway. Good thing Chan's brain was already dead and buried because this would have sent him on a one way road to hell because he can't take his eyes away from the sight of Felix's dick fully exposed above a neatly trimmed set of dark pubes. The way it's curving up towards his stomach, flushing a deep red all the way to the glistening tip. It's huge, fuck, Chan knew it was, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

Lee Felix has a big dick and Chan needs it inside him as soon as possible.

"Everything good?" Felix asks.

"Huh," Chan says, unable to word right now because of the way Felix has his hands framing his dick, nails lightly scratching against the bruising skin on his thighs.

"Was I distracting you again?" Felix asks. He can't hide the fact that he knows the answer.

"Maybe," Chan says. He pushes Felix's thighs apart, the movement causing his dick to bob as he settles back in between them. 

"This okay," he says, checking in, intent to leave a matching bruise on Felix's other side.

"Yes," Felix says. "It's definitely okay, yes."

Chan hums a happy little song while he finishes leaving the mark on Felix's skin. Even if no one will see it, even though no one can, it pleases something in him to know that he left something permanent enough on Felix to last and linger.

Chan pulls away and finds himself face-to-face with what may be his biggest challenge yet. Quite literally.

He moves in slowly, glancing up at Felix who looks like such a wreck already, his blonde hair in a wild mess and the hoodie hanging off him in a way that exposes his collarbone. He looks incredible, and Chan hasn't even touched him properly yet. It's the thought of what Felix will look like when this is over that helps to push Chan over the start line, to close the distance and lick a stripe up Felix's shaft, right across a thick vein. The moan Felix lets out is incredible, breathy and whiny, and so Chan has to do it again, thankful that all the members are away from the dorm at the moment so there's nothing holding him back from getting to hear all of Felix's noises.

He licks across Felix's slit as well, catches a drop of precum that splashes a bitter taste on his tongue. That makes Felix let out his best noise yet, this low moan from deep in his throat that makes the heat in Chan's gut burn even brighter and he thinks he's had enough of teasing Felix and being patient for now, so he wraps his hand around the base and slides Felix's head into his waiting mouth.

"Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, Chris!" Felix puts his hand in Chan's hair, desperate for something to hold onto as Chan sets to work swirling his tongue around Felix's dick. Every one earns him another reaction, a moan or a tug or an aborted thrust, and it's all the encouragement Chan could ever want or need.

“Your mouth is so wet and hot, oh fuck,” Felix says, tugging at Chan’s roots hard enough to pull him off, Chan’s mouth still hanging open, tongue hanging loose as well with a spot of drool gathering in the corner of his mouth. He has some kind of idea of how debauched he probably looks because Felix lets out another series of swears, the hand in his hair yanks at his roots and Chan hisses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

Chan reaches up to where Felix's hand in his hair and fits his own hand over it. "I like it when you put your hands in my hair," Chan says. "Like it when you use me."

"You're going to kill me," Felix says.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Chan says. "Speaking of, sunshine? Could you hold yourself for me, please?"

Felix takes in a sharp breath but he does as he's told, he wraps his hand around the base of his dick and it makes something twist and curl in Chan's stomach, seeing how Felix's hand manages to make his dick look even bigger.

"Good boy," Chan praises. It's impossible to miss the way Felix's dick jumps at hearing that. Chan makes sure to note that away for later. He brings Felix even closer and grabs a tight hold of his hips in his hands. He looks up at Felix, smiling, close enough to his dick that each of Chan's breaths are brushing across the leaking slit.

"Let me do all the work, 'kay? I'll take good care of you, baby." 

Chan opens his mouth. Waits for Felix to catch the hint which he does eventually with another loud fuck. He guides his dick into Chan's mouth after a few teasing brushes across his lips and Chan lets out a relaxed sigh because this feels so much better than it should having Felix on his tongue. But then, it's Felix. Things always feel better with Felix.

Chan takes Felix in deeper than he did the first time, works his way down Felix's dick until he bumps against Felix's hand. He does it again and again, sliding up and down at a quick enough pace that it leaves Felix shaking under his hands, mouth letting out these magical sounds, words and moans all high pitched and whiny.

Felix is trying so hard to be good and keep still, but there's only so much he can do about it. Chan knows that this is something he is good at and that's why he's got his hands on Felix's hips. To hold him in place while Chan works away at making him fall apart, being the only thing holding him together.

It's been a while since he gave a blowjob, but Felix is so responsive, so reactive, so sensitive in all the right ways. His legs are trembling, thighs trying to press together to hold Chan in place, and the hand in his hair is trying to shove Chan further down his dick. He’s making all these incredible noises as well, and it's all enough to make Chan moan around Felix, he wants to take all of him until he's gagging on it.

Chan will feel this later, the ache in the hinge of his jaw, the bitter taste and heavy weight of Felix on his tongue. He's not going to be able to forget it, not ever, but that's the point, that’s what Chan wants. 

Like he said, Chan knows he's good at this, but even then he's not expecting Felix to come without warning which is what happens after Chan hollows his cheeks and properly sucks. Felix comes with a shout that sounds half like Chris and half a curse, right down Chan's throat. As incredible as it is feeling and hearing Felix fall apart, Chan is sort of a little bit busy trying not to choke on come. He does swallow, because once he sets his mind on something he's going to achieve it, and it causes Felix to make this broken little hiccup of a sound.

Chan pulls off with a pop. Sits up and sits back to take Felix in and just, whoa, wow, what a sight he makes. His eyes are glazed over, half shut, he's panting a little, like when they're six hours into learning a new routine. At some point, his hoodie rucked up, exposing his stomach and the still twitching muscles and giving Chan a clear view of his now spent, still huge, dick. That was all Chan, he did that.

Felix seems to come back to his senses a little because he's reaching forward, making grabby hands at Chan who goes easily with a smile on his face, standing up and letting Felix bring him back down onto the bed. They end up with Chan on his back, with Felix's weight on top of him and their mouths melting together, Felix licking into his mouth with enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, Chan has to breathe, goddamn necessary bodily functions, so he has to pull away.

"Did you enjoy that, baby?" Chan asks. Even to him, his voice sounds closer to something ruined, edging on hoarse.

"Holy shit yes," Felix says. If Chan's voice is ruined, then Felix's is rumble on the ground, all fucked out and deep and dripping with arousal. 

"Better than your fantasy?"

Felix manages to give Chan an unimpressed look. "Do you even need to ask that, yes, Jesus, it's like your lips were made solely for blowjobs." He shifts to give Chan more kisses, licks into his mouth with a gasp that Chan greedily swallows. "Sorry about not warning you and making you swallow," Felix says the next time he pulls away. "In my defence, you were succeeding at sucking my soul, my lifeforce, whatever you want to call it out of my dick. But still, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Chan says, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Felix's mouth. "You can come in my mouth whenever you want."

Felix wheezes, chokes on air. "You've got a flithy fucking mouth."

"That's your fault," Chan says.

"Oh my god, shut up," Felix says, and with that, he put his lips back on Chan's which does work well for shutting him up, Chan must admit. Why focus on anything else when Felix is right here, smelling of sex, pressing right up against him.

He means literally right up against him too, because Felix shifts so his thigh is slotting in between Chan's, and distantly, Chan has been aware of how turned on he was this whole time, but now he feels incredibly aware of the fact that if he doesn't come in the next few minutes, his dick might shrivel up or explode or manage to do both at the same time in some kind of horrifying B-movie horror type deal. He's so hard he thinks all Felix will need to do is whisper his name or call him beautiful in that deep, come dumb voice of his and that will be it, Chan will be gone. Thinking is hard when Felix presses down into him, giving Chan some of that delicious friction, enough to make him moan into Felix's mouth, but then Felix is pulling away, taking away his mouth, his thigh, his entire being up and off of Chan.

"Felix," Chan says, frustrating bleeding out, sitting up to try and reach for him.

"Look, I’ve got an idea, okay. Well, a suggestion about what we could do to help you and your dick situation." Ever since Felix has moved away, he's had this particular smile on his face, one that predates mischief and dodgy plans. He meets Chan's waiting hand and laces their fingers together with a squeeze. "I was thinking I could fuck you."

It's a genuine miracle that Chan doesn't come on the spot right there. He's thought about it before, in the hazy way fantasies occur when you're three fingers deep, but now the thought is in his head here, he wants it so badly, to be spread open for Felix, to be split open by Felix and his thick cock hard enough so he feels it for days. Oh fuck, he thinks. Oh fuck.

"Oh fuck indeed," Felix says. Somehow, Chan's ears manage to burn even more when he realises he said that outloud. "So, is that a yes? I'll be ready to go when you are, promise.”

"Is that your way of telling me that it doesn't take you long to get it back up again," Chan says.

"Being a teenager and not an old man has its perks," Felix says.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not that old," Chan says like that’s going to help.

"It's alright, you're my old man," Felix says. He walks on his knees back across the bed so he can pull Chan in for another passionate kiss. "You’re mine, and I’m going to make you feel so good, so good that you’ll be feeling it for days."

“Yes, Felix, yes please,” Chan says. He feels it when Felix smiles.

"Now get up, get these off and let me see that sweet ass of yours." He lets go of Chan’s hand so he can pull at Chan’s shorts as if Chan could have doubted what Felix was getting at.

Chan rolls his eyes and proceeds to roll them even harder when Felix lets out an obnoxious wolf whistle at Chan sliding the last of his clothes off.

“Do you have stuff?” Felix asks.

"Yes, I’ve got stuff around here," Chan says, walking over to his set of drawers.

"Good because you're about to get stuffed," Felix says without any shame or remorse.

Chan hates him. "I can't believe I'm in love with you," he says as he shuffles through drawers. He turns back around with lube in hand to find Felix smiling, way too bright and beautiful.

"But you are. You're in love with me," Felix says with a sigh. "There's condoms in my bottom drawer by the way."

"Why?" Chan asks. He finds them easy enough although that doesn’t answer his question.

"Two words: preparation and optimism," Felix says.

"You were really confident that you would get to stick your dick in me," Chan says, dropping the lube and condoms on the bed so he can push Felix down onto the bed, fit himself over his hips, supporting his body weight on his forearms, and close the distance between their mouths again.

Felix hums, hands running up and down Chan's back. "It helps that you seem to love it so much."

"Of course I love it, it's you,” Chan says, words brushing across Felix’s face. Like, Felix's dick is inherently Felix in the same way that Felix's voice is. In the same way that Chan thinks of everywhere he calls home and Felix appears. It's impossible to separate them out because they're each parts of Felix and Chan loves them all because he loves Felix, every single part, and perhaps it’s stupid to think this way, but Chan doesn’t care. He only needs to explain himself to Felix, his soulmate, his love.

Felix stares at him. Stops moving. Starts to blink rapidly and scrunches his face up and Chan knows exactly what is going to happen before Felix’s eyes grow glossy, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but that doesn’t stop him from internally flailing because crying Felix is the worst thing in the world, especially when he’s the one who caused it.

“Oh god, Felix, I’m sorry, don't cry, please don’t cry!” Chan says, stumbling over his words, flailing externally now as well. It’s too late for it, he already has a sobbing Felix under him and not for any of the reasons Chan would have wanted to today. He does his best to knuckle away Felix’s tears, and he’s not at all surprised when Felix drags him down with the arms around Chan’s waist so Chan is half on top of him and he’s close enough for Felix to hide his face in Chan’s neck, his wet tears cool against his skin.

“I can’t believe,” Felix cries, “I can’t believe you made me cry when you were talking about my dick, what the fuck."

"I'm sorry," Chan says. He works his arms around Felix, holds him tight.

"Don't be sorry," Felix says, sobs starting to slow down. "It's just, you're just, you're too much sometimes."

"I'm sorry I love you," Chan says.

That makes Felix pull away from him, a fierce flash in his red-rimmed eyes. "Don't ever apologise for that. Please, never, not even as a joke," Felix demands. He's still sniffling, and Chan can taste the salt of his tears when he presses a trail of kisses down Felix's tear tracks. He leaves a kiss on Felix's mouth as well, more of a peck than anything else, before maneuvering them so Felix can lay more comfortably.

"How are you feeling?" Chan asks into Felix's hair after a few minutes.

"Better now," Felix says, breaths still hitching a little.

"Good to hear," Chan says. "Do you want to stop now?"

Felix shakes his head, his hair tickling Chan's nose. "No."

"You sure? We could have a shower and then go cuddle. I would like that."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sure that I'm going to put my dick in your ass," Felix says, hand sliding down to cup the ass in question.

"Sorry for ruining the mood of your first time," Chan says, biting down a gasp at Felix giving his ass a squeeze.

"You didn't ruin the mood, I'm still very interested, and the same goes for my dick," Felix says.

Chan has more apologies on his tongue, but those get lost in Felix's mouth, their kisses turning wet and passionate again, and he forgets all about them for now. He'll have the chance later.

Eventually, they manage to separate, still lying beside each other, Chan noting that Felix is already half hard again, seemingly just from kissing and despite the tears.

"How do you want to do this?" Chan asks, tucking loose strands of hair behind Felix's ear.

"Whatever works best for you," Felix says.

"Well, there are two choices. Do you want to watch me prep myself or do you want to do it?" Chan asks.

Felix's eyes are blown wide, pupils dark. Before he even says his answer, Chan has an idea of what it's going to be, and he's proven right when Felix says he wants to do it. That works for the both of them.

Chan gives Felix one last kiss before moving up and down the bed, and easily takes the position of leaning on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Felix. Chan glances over his shoulder, shimmies back and forth, and he can't actually see Felix like this, but he can hear the too loud Jesus Christ he lets out. Not being able to see Felix is a deliberate choice, because if he had to actually see the look on Felix's face while he was opening Chan up, that would definitely end things quicker than either of them would want.

"How's this?" Chan asks.

"It's perfect, you're perfect," Felix says, the mattress dipping as he moves towards Chan. He must take the hoodie off at long last because Chan spots it joining the rest of their clothes on the floor. He has his hands on Chan's ass again, squeezes them, making Chan moan into his forearms.

The lube is somewhere under Chan's calf but Felix finds it easily enough if the telltale sound of the cap opening is anything to go by.

"Have you ever done this before? To yourself?" Chan asks, trying to not let the exposed feeling from his shyness overtake him. He can only imagine how red his ears must be. This is Felix, he needs to remind himself, this is the person he loves most.

"Yeah, a few times but it's hard to get the time and the space to do it. You?" The squelch of the lube being squeezed out has anticipation burning in Chan's gut.

"Sometimes in the shower, or when we're in hotels. Free days are free days," Chan says. "I've not done it for a while though."

Felix doesn't answer. Chan opens his mouth to say something at the exact moment he feels something cold prod at his hole. He gasps as Felix traces around his rim slowly, curiously, his hole clenching automatically.

"You okay?" Felix checks in.

Chan nods, and then remembers that Felix needs an actual verbal answer and says, "Yeah, yes, you can put it in."

Felix grabs one of Chan's cheeks in his hand, pulls it open before sliding the tip of his finger in Chan. Chan does his best to breath in through his nose, to relax around Felix who isn't moving any further.

"Is this good?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. You can go in further, I'll tell you if anything goes wrong."

Nothing changes for a second, but then there's the feeling of lips kissing the small of his back, and a finger sliding further into him before drawing back out again, the slick sound of the lube filling the room. It's noticeably different from Chan's own fingers, Felix's more slender than his own, but it still feels good, as good as it can be at this stage.

Chan buries his face deeper into his arms as Felix continues his slow, cautious pace, lets the quiet swears Felix makes wash over him as he focuses on relaxing, on keeping the heat in his gut burning.

"Lowkey it's not fair that even your asshole is pretty," Felix comments.

Chan lets out a huff at that. "Why thank you," he says.

"You're welcome," Felix says, starting to build up speed slowly, enough that Chan is starting to make quiet gasps against the bed sheets.

"You can put another one in now," Chan says, hips beginning to rock back in search of something more, that empty feeling starting to burn inside him, the feeling that makes him want to take everything until he's overwhelmed, until he can't think anymore.

"If you're sure," Felix says.

Chan nods again. Bites his lip and waits, although he's not left waiting for long, because there Felix is once more, two fingers slipping past his rim, into him, the stretch more pleasant than painful. The generous amount of lube Felix appears to have used helping in that, enough to make the slide slick and easy. Felix keeps up the same speed he had before, a consistent pace, a deliberate rhythm that has Chan trying to suck in even more air, rocking back in search of more.

"Feels good, you feel so good opening me up," Chan pants, pushes his knees further apart in an attempt to trying to fuck himself on Felix's fingers even more.

"Fucking hell, Chris.” Felix is getting more confident now, alternating between scissoring and hooking motions, all of which do their job in making Chan feel even more wound up, the tension building in his spine, across his gut. Eventually Felix curls his fingers in just the right way to brush that spot, the one that makes Chan's eyes roll back into his head and his dick kick.

"Felix, Felix, Felix." He's getting louder with each thing that falls out of his mouth, words and sounds and drool alike but he can't help it, not when Felix is opening him up so well, making Chan want to shake apart with his fingers alone. A shiver travels down Chan's spine when he thinks about what Felix's dick will feel like opening him up once he's settled inside him.

Felix doesn't manage to hit it everytime. He's teasing Chan, not on purpose, but it works that way anyway, achieving the purpose of turning Chan into a desperate, drooling, wet mess. Felix has tucked a third finger in, asking permission with words and a brush across the small of Chan's back, like Chan was capable of saying no, especially now.

It feels incredible, better than any other time Chan can remember, he feels so full, so loved but it's not enough now to satisfy him. Not when Chan's one singular brain cell brain has the capacity to only focus on one thing, one dick in question, the erection that's digging into the back of his thigh.

"Please baby, I need it, please, I want you," Chan begs.

"You finally ready, babe?" Felix asks, twisting his fingers, drawing another wanton moan out of Chan.

"Yes, please," Chan says.

"You sure you can take it?" Felix asks, tracing down Chan's trembling back muscles with his free hand. "It's a huge ask after all."

"Yes," Chan says, clenching around Felix which succeeds in getting his point across because Felix finally pulls his fingers out. He rubs soothing strokes into Chan's skin as he whimpers at the unwelcomed empty feeling, the only comfort being the thought of how Felix is going to be inside him soon.

Felix wraps an arm around Chan's waist, pulling him up off his hands and into his lap.

"Hi," Felix says, lips brushing against Chan's ear, one hand still around his waist and the other taking the chance to palm Chan's pec, and pinch his nipple between his fingers.

"Hey," Chan says, squirming in Felix's lap.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're hot? I don't know if you've realised but you're kind of hot as fuck," Felix says.

"Once or twice," Chan says, playing along.

"Good because you deserve to hear it," Felix says with a gentle nip on Chan's earlobe. "And I think it's about time someone showed you as well."

Chan chooses that moment to grind down, taking full enjoyment in the way Felix hisses.

"I mean," Chan says, continuing to roll his hips in time with every word. "I was going to offer to ride you. Does that count as a show?"

"Are you for real?"

"Why don't we fuck around and find out," Chan says, already laughing before he finishes talking.

"That was terrible," Felix says but he's laughing too, and Chan is just so happy that he gets to have this, that he gets to see this part of Felix. It was worth the wait. This is going to be worth the wait.

They have to spend a minute looking for the condom. Dropping it on the bed wasn't Chan's smartest move but it's hard to be smart or intelligent when there's the impending thought of Felix's dick looming over him. Well, looming inside him, under him in this particular instance but again, Chan's not smart right now.

But at last, they're ready. Felix is lying flat on the bed, chewing on his lip, spots of sweat caught in his collarbones, and Chan is sitting in his lap stroking Felix’s now condom covered dick, the glide slippery thanks to the generous amount of lube Felix has insisted on.

"Hey Felix," Chan says, hand still jerking Felix off.

Felix can only make an acknowledging noise. There's a high flush on his cheekbones, making his freckles even more prominent, lashes fanning out against them.

"I lied earlier," Chan says.

"What," Felix says before it's lost under a whine thanks to Chan choosing that moment to twist his wrist.

"I have jerked off to your dick before. Thought of you when I was opening myself up, wishing it was you," Chan admits. He lifts himself up then, guides Felix's dick until it's lined up against his rim, the thick head catching where he's loose and waiting. He meets Felix's gaze and is knocked over by the look on his face, one that's filled with all sorts of strong, too much emotions, filling up his eyes and catching in the lines of his face.

"Did you have to tell me that now," Felix says through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I was paying you back for earlier,” Chan says, choosing that moment to finally push Felix's head inside, causing them to let out matching moans. Despite how well Felix worked him open, it still feels like too much having Felix inside him. Even just this much is making Chan's world spin.

"Holy shit, fucking shit," Felix says, voicing exactly what Chan is thinking. His hands are white knuckling in the sheets, teeth pulling hard enough on his lip to turn it white.

Chan swallows, determination flaring in him as he continues to slide down, taking Felix in inch by inch, urged on by the sensation of being full, being split open, building more and more, until finally, he bottoms out with a loud, broken moan.

"Oh my god, Chris." Felix sounds exactly how Chan feels, already totally wasted and impossibly aroused. This is just the latest in the long line of Chan not at all being prepared for Felix's big dick, but he's bowled over, unable to handle how huge Felix feels inside him, hot and throbbing. He feels unbearably full, and he can’t catch his breath because of it. He traces around his rim feeling exactly where him and Felix are connected. He wishes he could see it, what it looks like, how good he looks with his soaking wet hole sucking in Felix's fat cock. He gives it an experimental clench, enough to make Felix suck in air and thrust up a little into him, and even that tiny movement is enough to make Chan gasp.

"You're so big," Chan notes in a daze. He places his hands on Felix's abs as he starts to rock his hips, slow at first, but it doesn't take long for his self-control to slip thanks to the rising pleasured haze. "You're huge, don't think--don't think I can ever call you little one again," he says, twisting his hips, trying to get Felix to grind even deeper into him as if he's not already being split open.

“Do you know how wet and tight you are," Felix grits out as Chan continues to bounce on his dick, each slide setting off pleasured sparks, desperation for more building. There are faint marks on Felix's hips in the shape of Chan's fingertips. He doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands, unable to keep them in one place.

"You can touch," Chan says around a moan. He reaches out to grab Felix's hands, keeps a hold of them as he places them on his thighs, so Felix can feel the muscles flexing as he rides him. The room is filled up with the sounds of slapping skin and overly loud moans, the mattress squeaking and creaking. They end up holding hands more than anything else, Chan unwilling to let go, and even in the state he's in, it makes something warm and affectionate flicker inside him. Knowing that they're still so close.

That disappears when Felix meets him the next time Chan slams down, just the smallest twist of the hips but it's enough to make Chan scream, the shock of pleasure too much.

"So loud," Felix points out like it needs to be, thrusting up into Chan again, succeeding in making him scream again. "And all because of me."

Chan shakes his head as he thrashes from the pleasure, unable to stay still."More like because of your dick," Chan says. He sees Felix's eyebrows pull together, an expression taking over his face, and then Chan blinks, and somehow, Felix has managed to pull out and flip them over, dropping Chan on his back with Felix kneeling in between his legs.

"What the fuck," Chan says blinking again.

Felix just smiles at him like that's an answer to the sudden show of strength. He cups his face and kisses him as if that's an answer too, but Chan can only melt into it all thanks to the overly affectionate nature of it.

"Let's go back to what we were doing before," Felix says, hooking his hands under Chan's knees and holding them apart. "Ah, yes, I think I was about to fuck your brains out."

"You're so cocky for someone who's never done that before," Chan says. He whines when Felix’s head presses into him.

"Wouldn't have known that from all the noises you were making," Felix says, pushing himself into Chan in one smooth motion, right up until his hips are pressing against Chan. “You sound like you’re enjoying it despite that.”

"That was all you," Chan says, adjusting to having Felix inside him again, hot and huge, the delicious stretch holding him open. Felix grinds into him, slides his dick along Chan’s walls and Chan moans, clenches, clings on.

Felix pushes forward, folding Chan in half, all in order to reach Chan's mouth, to taste all of the sounds he's fucking out of him. Felix isn't pulling out, moreso pushing in, moving in these shallow thrusts that are still managing to make Chan fall apart, leaving his abs trembling and eyes falling shut. Chan lifts his leg up, tries to pull Felix even closer. Holds onto him for dear life, blunt nails digging into his shoulders, as Felix moves away from his mouth, works over the skin under his jawline and down his neck.

"Feels so good, filling me up so well. You're making me feel so good, baby," Chan moans, voice breaking on a particular sharp thrust, the angle just right.

"Keep on going," Felix says, a low rumble. "Wanna hear exactly how good I'm making you feel."

Once Chan starts blabbering, he can't stop. Unable to keep quiet or any sense of shame or dignity, it all being drained out of him because of Felix and his apparently magical dick. Chan doesn't even know what he's saying, there's just this stream of sounds coming out of his mouth in who knows what language. Felix understands him, he must because his thrusts are speeding up, becoming more irregular, force hard enough to make tears spring to Chan's eyes, cling to his lashes.

"Love you, love your dick, love you so much,” Chan says.

“Of course you do. Next time, I’m going to fill you up properly, pump you full of my come, wanna watch it dripping out your hole,” Felix says, a growl against Chan’s jaw.

"Ah, please, yes, I want that so bad, I want you to finish inside me, make me yours.”

It's no time at all before Chan can feel his orgasm building, the knots low in his gut tightening even further. He's impressed that he managed to last this long in the face of Felix and his everything, the deadly combo gorgeous looks, personality and dick.

"I'm gonna, gonna come," Chan manages, feeling scorching hot all over, right down his spine.

Felix doesn't slow down, doesn't make any notion that he had heard Chan apart from moving up to kiss him again, fumbling around for Chan's hand and bringing it down to Chan's dick so they can get him off together.

It only takes a few strokes before it's all over and Chan's coming in spruts all over their joined hands, splatters up and over his stomach, the tension in him snapping everywhere at once, too intense burning pleasure riding out as Felix continues to fuck him, chasing his own orgasm.

He's barely aware that he's still making noise, these wrecked sounds apparently falling out of his throat with every too much thrust of Felix inside him until he's shaking and oversensitive.

He can only look through bleary eyes as Felix pulls out, rips off the condom and takes himself in hand, stroking himself in too hard movements until he's coming with a shudder over Chan’s abs, his come adding to the pile already on Chan's torso.

Chan feels like he's had to run a marathon, more like seven marathons back to back. His limbs all feel loose, detached, like the platformer game he used to play as a kid. He feels used and absolutely destroyed, hair an unsalvageable mess and lube sticking between his thighs. Felix looks to be in the same state. Like he's ready to fall asleep which seems to be his intention as he falls forward, collapsing onto Chan, totally unconcerned about the mess on Chan's torso.

"Wow," Felix says, panting heavily.

"Whoa." Chan echoes.

“Just wow. That was incredible.”

"You were so good,” Chan says, wrapping an arm around Felix and doing his best to ignore the mess of his stomach.

Felix preens. "You were the best thing I've ever seen."

Chan's body likes to prove him wrong because apparently it is possible to blush even after the best orgasm of your life.

They stay like that for a few more minutes until Chan can’t handle the feeling of drying come on his stomach anymore."C'mon, we need to go have a shower before everyone else comes back."

"Can't," Felix says, doing an excellent impression of dead weight. "Feel like my legs are going to fall off. My dick too."

"We can't have that," Chan says. "What would we do without you and your dancing legs?"

"You’d survive. My dick, on the other hand, without it, you'd die of dick deprivation probably," Felix says.

"I survived for years without it before," Chan says.

"Things are different now you've had a taste though," Felix says.

"You're right," Chan says. "Now that I've had you, I wouldn’t want anyone else. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Felix buries his face in Chan’s collarbone. “Stop trying to make me cry after we’ve had sex,” he says with a sniffle.

"Sorry, baby,” Chan says, sliding his arms around Felix’s shoulders.

“You don’t sound like it,” Felix says.

"I’m not that sorry. I love you and you should know that always, no matter the time or the place.”

"I love you more," Felix says, moving up so Chan can meet him halfway. They’ll need to get up and get cleaned but that can wait. He's always going to be too much for Chan but everyday he'll try to overcome it, to prove that he's worthy of Felix's love and everything.

Chan doesn’t like surprises but there’s always exceptions to a rule, and in this case, basically all the exceptions can be filed under Felix, and Chan wouldn’t have it any other way. He doesn’t like surprises but he loves Felix and that will always win out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the title of my doc for this was small packages have big surprises ! 
> 
> i'm on twitter [@bluestlight ](https://twitter.com/bIuestlight) (if you're typing it out the first l is actually an i )


End file.
